Beware Her Frozen Heart
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: Emma IceHeart loses control of her ice powers at a party for all Total Drama contestants. She plunges Wawanakwa into an eternal winter, after her break-up with Dylan. Dylan tries to get her back, but, she doesn't talk to him. Dylan accidentally gets hit by Emma's powers. When he gets betrayed by Madison Rose, will Emma be the one to thaw his frozen heart? Based on Frozen. One Shot.


**So many plot twists and changes, but, I'm sure that you'll enjoy this one-shot. Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Summary: Emma IceHeart loses control of her ice powers at a party for all Total Drama contestants. She plunges Wawanakwa into an eternal winter, after her break-up with Dylan. Dylan tries to get her back, but, she doesn't talk to him. Dylan accidentally gets hit by Emma's powers. When he gets betrayed by Madison Rose, will Emma be the one to thaw his frozen heart? Based on Frozen. One Shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's Point of View<strong>

Ever since the breakup, Emma doesn't want to talk to me! Why? I really don't know why she doesn't want to talk to me. Suddenly, the loudspeaker comes on.

"Attention. There will be a party to welcome some new contestants who will be competing on the next season. Everyone MUST Attend. Thank you," Chris's voice says.

"Yes! This will be the perfect way to get Emma to talk to me," I thought.

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

**Emma's Point of View**

I sigh as I place on my gloves. Lately, I've been having trouble of controlling my ice powers. Let's hope that it doesn't get in the way when the party starts.

"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know," I sang softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's Point of View<strong>

I can't wait to see Alexandra again! I'm really glad that I'll be able to meet the other contestants. Alexandra has told me so much about them.

"So, you excited?" Adam asked me.

"Oh, definitely! I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

I look around Adam and myself. Including the two of us, there were 8, to make a total of 10.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Jason Young, I'm 17 years old, and I'm currently in a relationship," I said.

"I'm Adam Smith, I'm 17 years old, and I'm currently single," Adam said, waving.

"Hello, I'm Prince Ryan of England, I am 16 years old, and I'm currently single," a boy said, in a British accent.

He wore a blue and gold jacket, black pants, and black shoes. His blonde hair reached to his forehead and his blue eyes sparkled brilliantly. He wore a silver crown on his head.

"I am Princess Rebecca of England, I'm Ryan's twin sister, I'm 16 years old, and I'm currently single," a girl said.

She wore a long purple gown, with purple heels. Her blonde hair was in a waterfall braid, which was draped over her right shoulder. Her blue eyes shone brightly. On her head was a silver tiara, with purple jewels on it.

"I-I'm Tiffany, I-I'm 16 years old, and people know me as the Unloved Girl," Tiffany shyly said.

*Note: Tiffany was given a second chance to live on Earth!*

Tiffany had short brown hair that had a few bangs in it. She had two multi coloured eyes; her left eye was green and her right eye was blue. She wore a purple chiffon tank top, a denim pleated mini skirt, and she wore white and gold boots.

Then, 2 girls named Harriet Jane and Felicity Jones introduced themselves. Turns out, Felicity was in a relationship with Carlos, the Punk. Harriet, however was not.

Keith introduced himself. Then, Mia, who glared at Keith. I then found out that Keith was a cheater, because he cheated on Mia with her cousin, Hannah. Then, a girl named Tamara introduced herself. I noticed that she wore a pair of orange-red gloves. Hm, very strange.

Finally, the boat stopped at an island. There was a resort.

"Welcome, to the Playa de Losers, new contestants," the host, Chris Maclean said.

We all step off the boat.

"JASON!" I heard a voice squeal.

I turn and saw my sweet princess, Alexandra run towards me. I run towards her and pick her up, spinning her around. Then, when I let her regain her balance, I crash my lips onto hers, and she smiled into the kiss.

"Aww," all of the female campers cooed, as all of the male campers wolf-whistled.

"I love you, my sweet princess," I whisper into her ear.

"And I love you too, my prince charming," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Party...<strong>

**Alexandra's Point of View**

I introduced my boyfriend to all of the contestants on Total Drama. He was very happy to meet them. Suddenly, we heard an argument.

"No, Dylan! Stay away from me!" Emma shouted.

"But, Emma, I love you, I always have! Please, talk to me!" Dylan shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling off a glove.

"Give me my glove, Dylan!" Emma shouted.

"No! Why do you always shut me out!" Dylan shouted, still holding onto the glove.

"Enough, Dylan," Emma said, turning away from him, and going to the door.

"No, I need to understand! Why do you always shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" Dylan demanded.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Emma shouted furiously, thrusting her hand out. Ice shot out of it.

Everyone gasped. I was in shock.

Emma ran out.

"Wait, everyone, allow me to douse the ice," Tamara said. She took off her gloves and waved her hands. Fire shot out of it. The ice melted. She put her gloves back on.

"You're not afraid of showing your powers?" Addie asked.

"Nope," Tamara responded, popping the p.

"Okay, what do we do?" Sky asked.

"I've got to go after Emma!" Dylan shouted.

"No, my love, you can't! You'll get hurt!" Madison said, a frown on her face. But, unknown to Dylan, there was a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Addie: "Uh-oh... That grin on Madison's face doesn't look good."**

***static***

**Madison: "Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Dylan is so easy to fool."**

***static***

**Dylan: "Emma! I'm coming after you!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's Point of View<strong>

I run out of the ballroom.

"Emma!" I turn and see Dylan.

"No, stay away from me!" I shout, putting my hands onto the fountain. it immediately turned to ice.

I step onto the lake. Immediately, it turned to ice. I ran on the water, freezing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's Point of View<strong>

"EMMA!" I shout. But, she was too far away to hear me.

"I'm going after her," I said.

"We'll come with you," Addie said, as she, Jordon, Faymen, Kayla, and Mark stepped forward.

"Okay," I paused.

"Everyone else, please stay here!" I shouted.

Everyone nodded. I place on a winter jacket, gloves boots scarf and a hat. The other 5 did the same.

"Ready?" I ask, turning toward the 5, who nodded. We then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's Point of View<strong>

Snow was starting to fall, and music started playing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen  
>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside<br>Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I tried"

Emma holds her hands against her.

"Don't let them in  
>Don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal<br>Don't feel  
>Don't let them know<br>Well, now they know"

She throws her glove up in the air.

"Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway"

She unclips her cape.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all"<p>

She runs to the cliff and makes a staircase out of snow.

"It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong  
>No rules for me...I'm free"<p>

She runs up.

"Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand and here I'll stay  
>Let the storm rage on"<p>

She stamps her foot as she sings, the she gets an idea, and lifts it up. It starts to create an ice castle.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"

She pulls off a necklace that Dylan gave to her.

"I'm never going back  
>The past is in the past"<p>

She throws the necklace, and unclips the bun in her hair. It falls into a messy braid.

"Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn"<p>

She creates a dress made of pale light blue and sparkles.

"Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand in the light of day  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway"

She walks over to the balcony, and lifts her hands up, singing a high note. Then, she sings the last line of the song with a smirk. She turns and the doors to her ice castle close.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Nobody's Point of View<strong>

Mark, Dylan, Addie, Jordon, Faymen and Kayla were walking through the snow.

"Wawanakwa, it's all... frozen," Kayla gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll bring Emma back," Mark said, a state of calm in his voice.

"Why does this look so cold? I wish that it would be warm," a small male voice said.

"Oh, yes, I agree," a small female voice said.

We all gasped as a snowman and a snowwoman walk up to us. They didn't have carrots for noses.

"Oh, hello!" the snowwoman said. "I'm Olivia, and this is my twin brother Olaf. And we like warm hugs!" she said.

"Olivia? Olaf?" Mark said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Olaf exclaims.

"Oh, yes I remember you two! Emma and I built you when we were kids!" Mark exclaimed.

Mark grabbed two carrots and placed them in.

"Hey thanks!" Olaf said.

"No problem. I'm Mark, this is Dylan, Addie, Jordon, Kayla and Faymen," Mark said, introducing himself and the others.

"Okay, and who's that weird guy?" Olivia asked, pointing towards Faymen.

"Faymen," Mark said.

"Yeah, but, who is he?" Olaf said.

"Faymen," Mark said again.

"Oh, okay then," Olivia chirped.

"We're trying to find Emma. We need to bring back summer," Mark said.

The two snow creatures gasped, before getting into a song about how they loved summer.

"Are they really serious?" Dylan face palmed.

"Yep, they are," Mark replied.

"Come on! Let's go bring back summer!" Olivia and Olaf shouted together.

* * *

><p><strong>At the ice castle... Dylan's Point of View<strong>

"Whoa..." I gasped. The ice castle was huge! I slowly walked up.

"Knock..." Olivia said.

"Doesn't he know how to knock?" Olaf said.

I reached my hand up and knocked on the door. The doors opened.

"Guys, you should stay out here. You too, Olaf and Olivia," I said, smiling.

As I walked in, the doors closed behind me, and the two snow creatures started counting.

I looked around the ice castle.

"Emma?" I called out.

"Dylan?" a voice replied.

Emma came out. She looked stunning!

"Whoa, Emma, this is amazing," I said.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Then, her face got serious again. "Please, go," she said, with worry on her face.

"But, I just got here!" I said.

"...Fifty-nine, sixty!" two voices said.

"Wait, who's that?" Emma asked.

"Hi! We're Olaf and Olivia! And we like warm hugs!"

"Olaf? Olivia?" Emma said, in confusion.

"Yeah...Mark told me that you and him built these snowmen when you were kids." I replied.

The snowmen left.

Suddenly, the familiar chime sounded.

"Oh great. Just great. Why, in all places does it have to be now!" I groaned.

Music started playing.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't slam the door  
>You don't have to keep your distance anymore<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>I finally understand<br>For the first time in forever  
>We can fix this hand in hand<br>We can head down this mountain together  
>You don't have to live in fear<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>I will be right here" I sang.<p>

Then, Emma sang.

"Please go back home  
>Your life awaits<br>Go enjoy the sun  
>And open up the gates"<p>

"Yeah, but-" I tried to say.

"I know. You mean well  
>But leave me be<br>Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me" Emma sang, beautifully.<p>

"Actually, we're not" I sang.

"What do you mean you're not?" Emma sang, turning to me.

"I get the feeling you don't know" I sang.

"What do I not know?" Emma sang, with pride.

" Wawanakwa's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow" I slowly sang.

"What?" Emma gasped.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere," I said.

"Everywhere?" Emma gasped. Snow started falling.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it," I said, trying to calm her down.

"No, I- I can't I-I don't know how!" Emma cried out.

"Sure you can, I know you can. 'Cause for the first time in forever" I sang, unknown that this part was sang in tune with her.

"Oh I'm such a fool  
>I can't be free" Emma sang.<p>

"You don't have to be afraid" I sang, going up close to her.

"No escape from the storm inside of me!" Emma sang, looking at a reflection of her in a piece of ice.

"We can work this out together" I sang.

"I can't control the curse!" Emma sang.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made" I sang.

"Ohhhh, Dylan, please, you'll only make it worse!" Emma sang.

"Don't panic" I sang.

"There's so much fear!" Emma sang. Snow started swirling around her, like a blizzard.

"We'll make the sun shine bright" I sang, moving close to her.

"You're not safe here!" Emma sang, moving away from me.

"We can face this thing together" I sang.

"Oh," Emma sang.

"We can change this winter weather" I sang.

"AHHHHH..." Emma sang, spinning around, holding onto herself.

"And everything will be alright..." I sang.

The blizzard went back into Emma.

"I CAN'T! " Emma shouted, releasing the storm inside of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's Point of View<strong>

"I CAN'T! " I sang, releasing the storm inside of me.

"Oof," Dylan collapsed to one knee, in pain.

"Please, go," I said.

"NO! I'm not leaving without you," Dylan pleaded.

"Yes, you are," I said.

I flicked my hands, and a giant snowman appeared. He threw Dylan out.

Suddenly, Madison Rose appeared.

"I'm bringing you back to safety!" she shouted. The ice chandelier fell on me, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mark's Point of View<strong>

We all watched as Dylan and the snowmen were thrown out of the castle.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olivia and Olaf shouted at the same time. I burst out of the snow.

"Those are my legs," I said.

"Dylan! You're hair is turning white!" Kayla shouted.

"It is?" Dylan replied, confused. Kayla showed him a mirror.

"Oh, no! It is!" Dylan shouted.

"Dylan... Emma froze your heart," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Wawanakwa... Dylan's Point of View<strong>

"Madison, you have to kiss me!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Madison asked, confused.

"Emma hit me with her powers," I explained.

"You said that she wouldn't hurt you," Madison said.

I leaned into the kiss with Madison, but, nothing came.

Madison then revealed to me that she would kill Emma.

"You monster. You won't get away with this," I growled, as she doused the fire with a pitcher of water.

Then, Madison told me that she already had. With a smirk, she left and locked the door.

"Please, someone, help!" I call out. The rest of my brown hair turns white, as I collapse weakly to the ground.

The door jiggled, and Olivia and Olaf walked in.

They try to warm me up, but, I needed to get to Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's Point of View<strong>

After getting out, Dylan looked and saw the other campers, looking at him, nervously, while he heard a sword being pulled out. He looked and saw Emma, crouched on the ground in fear, as Madison held it up. Shocking the other campers, he ran towards Emma, putting his hand up.

"NOOOOOO!" He shouted. Immediately, he turned to solid ice, and the sword shattered.

"No, No! Dylan!" Emma shouted, thrusting her arms around him.

"No... No..." she sobbed.

Everyone was in shock.

Suddenly, Dylan began to thaw. As Emma sobbed, the ice that surrounded Dylan melted, and soon, she felt warm hands wrapping around hers.

"D-Dylan?" Emma gasped.

"Yes," Dylan responded.

"Love will thaw..." Olivia and Olaf said at the same time.

"Love... Love... That's it!" Emma exclaimed.

She lifted up her hands, and gathered all the snow. Everyone came out, once the warm weather returned. Then, it was gathered into a snowflake, and she made it vanish.

"I knew you had it in you," Dylan said. Then, he gulped.

"Look, do you want to get back together again?"

"Yes," Emma responded.

They kissed.

"Um, Hey! Your snowmen are melting!" everyone shouted.

"Oh, ha-ha, sorry about that," Emma giggled. She flicked her wrist, and the snowmen... were changed into humans.

"Okay... That wasn't supposed to happen..." She said.

"Jason?" a male voice said.

"John? Is it you?" Jason asked.

"Jason... who's that?" Alexandra turned to her boyfriend.

"That... my sweet princess... is my older brother, John," Jason replied.

"Oh...My...Goodness!" Alexandra gasped.

The boy, who was now identified as John laughed.

"Yes. Finally, I am out of that stupid curse!"

Jason turned to the girl beside him.

"And who are you?"

"I am Taylor, John's girlfriend," the girl beside him said.

"This evil woman had a huge crush on me," John began, "but when I rejected her, she got so mad, that she cursed us to be snowmen. She named me Olaf, and Taylor Olivia," he finished.

"That's horrible!" Jason said.

There was a groan from Madison, as she got up.

Dylan walked over to her.

"Dylan? But she froze your heart?" Madison was now extremely confused.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," Dylan spat, turning to Mark, and winking at him.

Mark smirked, as his hair and eyes changed purple and he lifted up his hands.

Madison was lifted up too.

"AH! WH-WHAT THE?! PUT ME DOWN, YOU FREAK; PUT ME DOWN!" Madison shouted.

She was floated towards the pool, and then...

SPLASH!

Madison fell in the pool with a scream.

"Good one," Dylan chuckled.

Emma smiled and crashed her lips onto Dylan's.

"I guess this means we're back together, right," Dylan asked.

Emma chuckled. "Yes, we are."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, 3,247 words. That is a lot for me. Except for the fact that one chapter of the Potter Twins was over 7,000 words... Yeah, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this special one-shot! Remember, please read, review, also follow and favorite this story, as well as myself as an author, it would be greatly appreciated.<strong>

**~ElizabethLifeStone~**


End file.
